A Peaceful Day
by Yuoaj009
Summary: Lucy had a perfect day. Great weather, complete silence, no writer's block. Nothing could disturb that, right? But, if she had to scream "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU ALL DOING?" did that mean her peaceful day was ruined? One-shot, just another day in Lucy's life!


**A/N: A little story I imagined on a relaxing Sunday afternoon. Hope you enjoy this one-shot! Please leave a review to share your thoughts :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only my imagination :)!**

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk, writing the newest chapter of her story. "Finally, a peaceful day," she said to herself while stretching herself. With a little sunshine and a small breeze, the weather was great. She had no writer's block. Her usually noisy pink-haired best friend and his pesky little blue cat were out on a mission by themselves. There was no Erza who would want to randomly eat some cake, no Wendy that would have tagged along. There was no Gray taking off his clothes left and right and no Juvia to reprimand her about it. Even Mirajane hadn't bothered her with gossip about her this morning at the guild.

The Celestial mage checked her clock after she finished the chapter. It displayed two o'clock in the afternoon. "Time to eat something," she announced. In her kitchen she noticed she had run out of bread. A little annoyed that Natsu hadn't bought it for her like he promised he would, she put on her shoes and went outside to buy some. She continued her complaints in her head. "_He eats more of my food than his own. It's only fair to buy it for me. Always so forgetful,_" she shook her head. The flow Natsu lived his life in still confused her a little, even now.

When she came back, she was met by complete chaos in her apartment. "Yo, Lucy, great chapter. When's the next one going to be done?" Natsu greeted her with enthusiasm. He was seated cross-legged on her bed, the stack of papers of her latest chapter in his hand.

"Ah, Lucy, you have returned. Come eat this cake with us. Wendy and I received it from the baker as thanks for delivering his cake to the couple living on top of the mountain," Erza welcomed her like she was the host.

"Sorry Lucy-san, I tried to hold her back. But her desire to eat it with everyone was very strong," Wendy apologized to the blonde haired woman.

"Eh, Lucy's back already? Damn it, I didn't finish in time," she heard Gray say from within her bathroom.

"Oh, Lucy, it's been a while, don't you have any _good _drinks?" Cana complained.

"Lucy, please do me the favour of jumping in my arms. I'll hold onto you tightly," Loke's spirited attitude alarmed her as he came towards her.

"Lu-chan, I brought you the book you asked for. Sorry, I brought Gajeel too," Levy chimed, suddenly at her doorstep. "What do you mean, _sorry_?" The Iron Dragon Slayer said, almost insulted. Levy grinned at him.

"Welcome home Lucy, I made some early dinner. Let's all eat, we can have the cake as dessert," Mirajane popped her head out of the kitchen's entrance, her eyes disapproving when she saw Erza had already taken a slice of cake to devour.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE? THIS MY ROOM!" Lucy shouted.

She dodged Loke's oncoming bear hug attack. Then she pulled Levy and Gajeel inside, took Levy's book, while glaring at Gajeel who somehow didn't dare to glare back and only humphed. The door was closed with a slam. She proceeded to yell at Cana, "You know I don't like to drink! And Erza, I know you love cake, but please put it in the kitchen," she calmly stated, still sane enough not to go full throttle angry against the sum of Erza plus cake.

"Gray, what the hell are you up to?" She asked, horrified at the state of her bathroom. He stood there only wearing his boxers. Apparently, he had used her bathtub for his shirt to wash out a stain. But he had accidentally activated his ice powers and frozen the entire bathroom. It had also resulted in a good, solid, frozen shirt, which was completely stuck to the bottom of the bathtub. "You couldn't get Natsu to fix this mess?!" She exclaimed. "He refused," Gray lamely claimed, looking to the side. Lucy knew he hadn't asked him.

Suddenly she remembered Natsu was holding her latest chapter in his hands. "NATSU! GIVE THAT BACK!" She stormed over to where he was sitting, but fell over Gray's pants at the same time. Natsu ended up catching her, but sneezed when a strand of Lucy's hair had tickled his nose. He had diverted his face in time. However, the flames that had also accidentally come with it had burned down the papers he was holding. His expression became one of dread.

"Eh, Lucy.. I'm sorry?" He tried. It was too late. Lucy was filled to the brim with anger. "YOU STUPID FIRE DRAGON!" She gave him one of her hardest Lucy Kicks ever. "Do you have any idea how well that chapter was written? It won't ever be the same!" She said, almost crying while angry. Natsu knew he shouldn't have said the next words, but they came out automatically. "Yeah, I know, it was a great chapter. I told you,-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because of the punch she landed into his stomach.

She had spotted Gray trying to escape and announced: "You and Gray will now make sure that my bathroom is so clean it shines on all sides. If you don't, I will deprive you of your food for two days and don't worry, I _really_ will," she pointed to Natsu and then to Gray, "as for you Gray, since you like popsicles so much. I'll tell Juvia you want to spend every evening with her for one week to test out all sorts of popsicles in town," she sternly ordered the two of them. For the guys, grave punishments awaited would they ignore her. So they started right away.

"Mira-san, sorry I haven't even thanked you for your dinner. I'm not feeling so great now, can you please take the food and leave?" She begged the Take Over mage.

"Wendy… thanks for being normal," she said, her heart went out to the small girl who had to put up with all these idiots. Wendy just smiled.

"Now, now, Lucy. You must be hungry, right? Let's all eat first and after that we'll leave you alone, I promise," Mirajane suggested. She contemplated a lot, but her stomach disagreed with her whenever she thought of having to watch Mirajane walk out with her sure to be delicious food.

"Okay," she gave in. "But please leave directly afterwards. I have to rewrite that chapter while it's still fresh in my mind.

"No problem, Lucy," Erza assured her, "I'll personally drag everyone out." Lucy was thankful Erza was at least reasonable, cake matters aside.

They ate their food, while talking about funny things that happened at the guild. Natsu and Gray had managed to clean the bathroom as per Lucy's wishes. She had approved of their work and told them they could sit and eat as well.

After they were done, Erza cracked her knuckles, readying herself to get everyone out of Lucy's apartment. Cana had predicted it and had quickly escaped while shouting a "Thanks Lucy and Mira! See you later!" Levy and Gajeel knew better than to wait around until the scarlet haired mage would make them leave. So they calmly left as well. Levy had quickly hugged the Celestial mage before turning around to leave. Accidentally bumping into Gajeel, she fell to the floor. He picked her up with ease and she blushed fiercely as they left the apartment. Lucy had to smile at the scene.

Mirajane had packed the leftovers, including the last slice of Erza's cake. "Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. It was lovely being here again," she said and carefully made her exit too.

Erza had sensed that Mirajane had taken the one thing she had saved for the evening. "MIRAJANE! Come back here. I have plans for that piece of cake!" She shouted, abruptly leaving to chase after the white haired mage. Lucy figured as much. "Thanks anyway Erza," she silently thanked her friend.

Gray casually said bye while he went his way, surprisingly fully dressed.

She had forced Loke to go back to the spiritual realm, claiming she would tell Aries one of his embarrassing secrets if he didn't disappear within five seconds. He had immediately complied.

Wendy came out of the bathroom only to discover she was the only one left, together with Natsu. She also said bye to Lucy and waited for Natsu to follow. "Go ahead Wendy, I'm staying here," he revealed. Lucy looked at him, curious for his reason.

Thus Natsu stayed behind. He felt sorry for destroying her precious work. She had told him it was fine, but he insisted on staying. Natsu helped her out with parts that he remembered. She came to know how attentive he had actually been while reading her story. And she appreciated that he cared for her work like she did. He always showed his support.

It took her four hours to rewrite the chapter. Natsu had fallen asleep on her bed. She overlooked the chapter once more, before a yawn escaped her. Feeling drained of energy, she walked to her bed and plopped down next to Natsu. She would chase him out in the morning. Now she was just exhausted. Her thoughts went to the events of the day.

Her apartment might have been cramped with nine people, excluding herself. But she had loved it nevertheless. These disastrous moments would never cease to exist in her life. She accepted that and had learned to deal with it every time it happened. Sure, she would lose her temper more often than not, but in the end she had to admit it was fun to have them around.

Although, if there is anything that she could confirm again today, it would be this. Never claim a day is peaceful, it will always contrast itself like a jinx.

With that in mind, she fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would also be a great day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)!**


End file.
